nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Enemy 585
Enemy 585 (full name Happy Jump Land - Enemy 585 - The Last Henchman) is a puzzle-platform released on November 9, 2010. The player controls a shape-changing group of blocks named Turner whose goal is to try and safely get Enemy 585 to the goal flag. ---- Controls Arrow keys - Move Spacebar - Rotate 90 degrees Levels Enemy 585 has a total of 24 levels and 6 worlds. There are 4 levels per world, along with 1 difficult level inside a castle where the player has to usually get to the ground. The player goes backwards through the game, from Level 6-4 to 1-1. Introduction A Mario-like character is progressing to the end of the last level. He gets to the end and beats the game 99%, missing only one final enemy, Enemy 585. He is in a hole, walking back and forth endlessly. Seven Years Later, Turner comes by and decides to help him out. They progress backward through the worlds, trying to get to Level 1-1. World 6 Main Article: ''World 6 '' World 5 Main Article: ''World 5 '' World 4 Main Article: ''World 4 '' World 3 World 2 World 1 Enemies *'Crusher Blocks' - Spiked blocks which fall down, then bring themselves back up. *'Barrel Shooting Rock' - A female Rock that shoots barrels out of its mouth. *'Spinning Fire Ball Chains' - a chain of usually 10 or more fireballs that spin around clockwise. Hazards *'Spikes' - Located on most levels, they will kill Enemy 585 on contact. *'Lava' - Hot liquid that is only located in the castle levels of the game. *'Helmets' - Helmets of fallen Henchmen. They will only kill Enemy 585 if the rush into him. *'Water' - Like lava, kills on contact. It is located in almost every level. *'Cannons' - Usually on stands, they fire cannonballs with faces on them frequently. *'Icicles' - Located on snow on the ceiling, they fall when Enemy 585 gets close. Interactive Objects *'Manuel' - A Signpost that tells Enemy 585 and Turner about new things. *'Goal Flag' - A blue flag that needs to be secured in order to get to the next level. *'Springs' - Springs on blocks which will spring Enemy 585 up. *'Switch Blocks' - Blocks with switches on them. They turn on blocks the color of the switch. *'180 Zones' - Will let Turner turn only 180 Degrees. *'No-Turn Zones' - Zones which will not let Turner turn at all. *'Checkpoints' - When walked past, the Enemy 585 will respawn there when he dies. Glitches *When the Turner somehow collides with Enemy 585, he will get trapped in Turner. This is only possible in 1-2. *Sometimes, if the turner is placed as a stairway and when Enemy 585 is going up, the player turns it fast, sometimes the turner may glitch and Enemy 585 will randomly start going up until the turner ends. *When the game is paused, the timer might keep counting. *When Enemy 585 falls and the player pauses the game, Enemy 585 will stand on a part of land at the side. Cultural References This game is based on what happens after a 'Mario-like' character wins a world without killing one enemy, who continues to walk back and forth in his alcove until saved by Turner. Similar also to Mario, when the character wins; an image of the 'Bowser' character appears, and when he loses an image of the 'Mario' character appears. * The intro for Enemy 585 is very similar to the end level of New! Super Mario Bros. DS. **The Bearded Man represents Mario, the King Frog represents Bowser, the Princess represents Princess Peach, the Crusher Blocks represent Thwomps, the Spinning Fireball Chains represent Firbars Enemy 585 and his fellow Enemies represent Goombas and the ones with helmets represent Koopas. **Also, the art in the game heavily resembles the art for the Wii exclusive game, Super Paper Mario. Trivia * Three days after the Enemy 585 was released, Nitrome added checkpoints after getting several Emails the days before about them. See Also *List of Changes made in Nitrome Games es:Enemy 585 Category:Main games Category:Enemy 585 Category:Platform games Category:Puzzle games